De lejos, nunca más
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: El bailar era una de las cosas que Yamato odiaba hacer, hasta que el "don de Mimi" probó lo contrario / Para LaBauhaus :3


Bien, aquí vengo trayendo otro reto que mi querida Bau me dejó hace un tiempo atrás.

El reto sigue la siguiente premisa:

Reto de LaBauhaus para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques. (30/03/2016)

Pairing: Mimato

Características: Mimi vuelve a Japón por un par de días así que lo único que quiere es estar con sus amigos de fiesta todo el día y la noche. Así que, por lo menos una de las noches, van a bailar a un boliche. Como todos sabemos, Yamato no baila - no le gusta pasar vergüenza - Mimi hará todo lo posible porque el rubio se libere y baile.

Género: El que salga.

Espero que les guste éste one-shot, principalmente a ti, Bau

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: El bailar era una de las cosas que Yamato odiaba hacer, hasta que el "don de Mimi" probó lo contrario.

 **.**

 **De lejos, nunca más**

 **.**

La música elevada parecía sobrepasar su tolerancia. La cantidad excesiva de personas empujándose lo ponía de malas. El aroma a alcohol inundándolo hasta la consciencia lo hacía maldecir. Y podía seguir nombrando miles de factores por los que él se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar, pero sabía que todo a su alrededor quedaba pequeño gracias a _ella_.

Desde que Mimi Tachikawa había regresado de _Yankieland_ , las salidas nocturnas se volvieron religiosas para el grupo de amigos, yendo de bar en bar y de antros en antros. Ella era la que arrastraba a todos a fiestas y los sacaba de sus esquemas.

 _«He vuelto para seguir divirtiéndome»_ Fueron las palabras que solía decir cuando salían y sabía que era verdad.

Todos, salvo Jou ―que ya es conocido por sus regímenes de "no fiesta" mientras estudia―, terminaban cayendo en las redes de la castaña y aquella noche de sábado no era distinta.

Yamato miraba a todos bailar en la pista, todos a un ritmo acompasado a la música que sonaba a todo lo que daban los parlantes. Veía a Taichi moviéndose como simio, rodeando a Sora mientras ésta reía de su novio y de su extraña manera de bailar; Takeru hacía girar sobre sí a Meiko mientras Koushiro no separaba su mirada de sus pies, intentando no pisar a Hikari en el proceso. Miyako intentaba hacer que Ken moviera un poco más los pies, mas éste sólo podía fingir que no quería ser devorado por la madre tierra en esos momentos. Iori no estaba, por supuesto, el chico odiaba trasnochar y además era listo.

¿Por qué seguía allí, entonces? Buena pregunta.

Dio otro sorbo a su botella de agua, observando a la pareja de alocados que tenía a la vista. Daisuke y Mimi bailaban como si no hubiese un mañana, cantando ―gritando― las canciones a su par. ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta fascinación por las noches de baile? ¿Es que acaso era el único que no quería bailar?

Apreciarse a sí mismo como el que no se despegaba de la barra, le respondía. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ser el chofer del grupo era uno de los peores castigos que pudieron haberle sentenciado y es que ser el "aburrido del grupo" ―título otorgado por Mimi―, le anexaba el del "adulto responsable" y por ende, el que llevaba a todos borrachos hacia sus casas.

Miraba a Mimi bailando, moviendo las caderas a medida que bajaba o subía, sabiéndole hipnótico; de hecho, los movimientos de la chica tenían ese efecto sin que ésta se encuentre bailando. Se había dado cuenta como muchos del grupo le sostenían la mirada más allá de lo permitido.

―Tiene un don ―Había catalogado Takeru una vez, cuando lo pilló mirando a Mimi caminar. Su hermano y las hormonas de la adolescencia le pegaron con fuerza, así que estaba a mil revoluciones por todas las féminas como ella.

―¿Don de qué? ―Preguntó Yamato con una ceja enarcada y lo vio sonreír.

―También te le quedas viendo, ¿no? ―Yamato sólo pudo sonrojarse―. Punto para Tachikawa.

Prefirió ignorar las palabras de su hermano aquella ocasión y la seguía ignorando en esos momentos; era una pena que precisamente cayó por sus palabras y su mirada acabó siendo atrapada por la de Mimi.

Ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a bailar, pero él negó con la cabeza. La vio rodar los ojos con exageración; aquel detalle le hizo esbozar una sonrisa ladina. Toda una _drama queen_.

Mimi dijo algo a Daisuke en su oído y éste echó a reír con ganas luego. Enseguida vio a la Tachikawa dejarlo atrás y caminar hacia la dirección de la barra, más específicamente, en su dirección.

―Te saldrán raíces dentro de poco ―Dijo al llegar a él. Una película fina de sudor acariciaba la piel expuesta de Mimi y él prefirió volcar su mirada en su botella de agua―. ¿Qué te ha hecho la música para que no quieras disfrutarla un poco?

―La disfruto de otra manera ―Ella se sentó junto a él y levantando la mano hacia el barman, llamó su atención.

―Dos mojitos, por favor ―El hombre encargado de las bebidas asintió y se puso a trabajar en su pedido. Mimi lo miró entonces―. Claro, lo disfrutas cantando y te felicito, cariño, pero ¿no te dan ganas de moverte cuando ves a tus amigos así?

Él esbozo una sonrisa y señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar.

―¿Así cómo? ¿Haciendo el ridículo?

―Tú eres el único que hace el ridículo tomando agua en un bar a la ―miró su teléfono― una de la mañana.

―Cuida tus palabras que te llevo a casa luego.

―¿Es una amenaza? ―Mimi entrecerró los ojos, desfilando una sonrisa sugerente en su rostro.

Corroboraba las palabras de su hermano. Mimi tenía el maldito don de ponerlo nervioso. Ella ya tenía varias copas encima, pero la elegancia en sus movimientos seguían estando allí, seduciendo hasta en la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración acelerada.

La piel de Mimi estaba enrojecida y no precisamente por el alcohol. La de Yamato estaba tan semejante y no precisamente por el agua embotellada. Apartó los ojos y escuchó a Mimi reír; esa condenada risa haciendo mella en su cabeza.

―Nunca le he rogado a nadie, ¿sabes? ―Le había dicho Mimi, llamando su atención. Él la observó dudoso―. No me obligues a hacerlo.

―Descuida; nada me hará levantarme de aquí ―Y levantó su botella a son de brindis que ella correspondió con otro rodar de ojos.

El pedido de la joven llegó con dos vasos largos de hielo y menta dentro. Yamato la miró y ella a él.

―No bebo.

―¿Alguien dijo que iría a invitarte? ―Tomó ambos vasos con sus manos y levantó uno a son de brindis, remedándolo―. Disfruta las raíces, Yama.

Y se alejó de él caminando al compás de la música, moviendo sus caderas casi al borde del infarto. Ella lo hacía apropósito. Yamato sonrió y negó para sí mismo. Aquella era su manera de _rogarle_.

 _«Punto para Tachikawa»_

Volvió a beber otro sorbo de agua y continuó contemplando a su alrededor. Exceso de personas, pero no era la manera en la que a él le gustaba pasarla. Por supuesto, adoraba ver el cúmulo de gente saltando y vibrando en sus conciertos, ver multitudes coreando sus canciones y bailando a su compás.

Pero aquello no era de su agrado. Salvo _ella_.

Mimi Tachikawa era de esas personas que, esté donde esté, siempre terminaba siendo el centro de las miradas, aún si fuese a misa un domingo, la reacción sería la misma.

Volvió a centrar su atención en su amiga y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja de baile ya no era Daisuke, o alguno de sus conocidos. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que se trataba de un desconocido que la devoraba con la mirada, bailando a su par pero intentando acercarse cada vez más a ella.

Aquello no le gustaba, pero no iría a armar un escándalo por algo que Mimi podría consentir. Sí, ella tenía la vena norteamericana que clamaba libertad de expresión, en todo sentido. Fueron varias las veces en la que la vio besándose con simples extraños que conoció una noche y todo quedó allí.

Mimi rompía corazones como si fuesen el papel donde iban escritos los números de teléfonos de sus conquistas por una noche.

Quizá era por eso que Yamato no deseaba romper la cercanía con ella. No podía dudar que, de la misma manera en la que todos la miraban, él lo hacía también, aunque le costase admitirlo.

Dio otro sorbo y entonces, volvió a mirarla, como se admira la tormenta: de lejos, con cautela. A veces, era mejor no interferir en su camino y dejarla ser… Aunque muchas veces, inconscientemente, quiso hacerlo.

Como cuando vio que la confianza de aquel sujeto estaba propasándose con Mimi, poniendo sus manos donde no debía. Vio a su amiga, empujándolo furiosa, pero eso no parecía desmotivar al desconocido. Tomó a Mimi de la muñeca y la volvió a acercar a él, aunque ella quisiese poner distancia entre ambos. Aquello no estaba yendo bien, pensó Yamato y cuando se dio cuenta, sus pasos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde Mimi se encontraba.

Él nunca se caracterizó por ser pasional y reaccionar con golpes como Taichi acostumbraba. Yamato era de los que meditaba sus actos, primeramente y en muy contadas ocasiones, se lanzaba sin un plan de refuerzo.

Esa ocasión fue una de esas contadas ocasiones.

―Creo que ella fue muy clara cuando te pidió que te alejaras ―Tanto Mimi como el otro hombre lo miraron, con reacciones distintas, por supuesto. Yamato miró en su amiga un rostro de sorpresa e indicios de rabia en sus mejillas, como humedad en sus ojos.

―¿Y quién eres tú? ―Preguntó el hombre, claramente ebrio―. Vete a buscar a otra puta…

Yamato avanzó hacia el hombre como para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, mas Mimi se le adelantó con arrebatarle a alguien su vaso de cerveza y aventárselo al bocón que tuvo como pareja de baile. El hombre escupió la cerveza y miró furibundo a la chica, sin interesarle mucho respetarle, iba a arremeter contra ella.

―¡¿Qué te crees, zorra de mierda?! ―Y antes de poder poner un dedo encima a Tachikawa, Yamato lo apartó de un manotazo. Lo que menos quería era iniciar un pleito y que deban sacarlo por la fuerza.

―No quiero problemas, así que mejor te disculpas con ella y te marchas ―El borracho soltó una risotada y negando con la cabeza, iba a alejarse de allí. Yamato frunció el ceño y tomó el brazo del hombre con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo detenerse. Lo miró desafiante, pero eso no inmutó a Yamato―. Discúlpate con la señorita.

El sujeto miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos habían dejado de bailar para centrar sus miradas en los tres en cuestión. No hacía falta darse cuenta que hasta los miembros de la organización del sitio estaban pendientes de la discusión.

―Lo siento ―Finalmente, el desconocido formuló su disculpa y Yamato lo soltó. Una última mirada entre ambos y el desconocido esbozó una ebria sonrisa para decir―. Deberías de bailar con tu novia, para que no se repita éste tipo de malentendidos.

Y se marchó seguidamente.

Todos volvieron a retomar su asunto con el baile, mientras Yamato aún no podía girarse a mirar a Mimi. La castaña lo rodeó y centró su mirada en su amigo.

―Yama, gracias ―Sus palabras parecieron despertarlo de su ensoñamiento, dignándose a mirar a su amiga y asentir tontamente.

―Claro… ―Mimi le sostuvo la mirada un momento largo y eso bastó para enrojecer un poco su rostro.

―Igualmente, no creas que una chica de nueva york no pueda pelear sus batallas ―Se giró sobre sí misma para darle la espalda y mirarlo sobre el hombro, con toda su coquetería natural―. ¿Entonces?

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó y se sintió estúpido, por más que no supiera qué debía esperar en esos momentos. Ella sonrió y tomó su mano para acercarlo a ella.

―Hey, puede haber otros violentos simios borrachos aguardando a una solitaria e indefensa damisela ―Mimi parpadeó dramáticamente y Yamato sonrió.

―¿No que podías pelear tus propias batallas? ―Mimi guió a las manos de Yamato hasta su cintura para poner las suyas propias sobre sus hombros y de a poco, invitarlo a moverse a ritmo.

―Puedo hacerlo… ―Acercó sus labios al oído de Ishida y susurró―, pero te daré la tranquilidad de no verme bailando con nadie más. Sólo por hoy.

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par y su sonrojo aumentó notoriamente. Escuchar a Mimi riendo no ayudó en aplacar su vergüenza, pero entonces, ella lo abrazó y el calor subió por todo su cuerpo. No era un calor desagradable, sino tranquilizador.

Él nunca admitiría que las palabras de Mimi eran veraces, sin embargo se quedó bailando a su lado lo que restó de la noche y lo que restó de las siguientes noches que salieron juntos a bailar, ya sea con el grupo entero o solamente ellos dos. Yamato, por más que pudiese ser un excelente bajista, el ritmo de sus manos no llegaba a sus pies, pero eso no parecía molestar a Tachikawa; es más, ella conducía sus pasos con gracia y diversión. Él fue conociendo el ritmo de su amiga, tanto en la pista de baile, como en _otros ambientes_.

Y ella ya no tuvo necesidad de bailar con nadie más. Y él ya no quiso quedarse en la barra solamente mirando de lejos.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios :3

Besos~


End file.
